


Lift Me Up

by xDearCheeseMan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Too many character tags ;-;, ignore all the tags, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDearCheeseMan/pseuds/xDearCheeseMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena is just a bounty hunter who got captured by the Nightsisters and the Resistance. </p><p>When the supposedly dead Supreme Leader Snoke takes over her body and steals the Book of Force, everything goes to hell. The Resistance is then tasked with one thing: killing the Supreme Leader once and for all, and reclaiming that book.  Not to mention the looming threat of a pissed off gang of Nightsisters, and a Mandalorian bounty hunter who still thinks Darth Vader is alive. </p><p>This story can get pretty sad... you've been warned. I suck at summaries, just read the first chapter for a better summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

~~~ You sort of start thinking anything's possible if you have enough nerve. - J.K Rowling ~~~

Hi. My name is Athena. I'm sitting in a cell.

It all started when I escaped from Dathomir. Awful planet, really. All red and disgusting. Those damn Nightsisters or whatever the hell they called themselves had enslaved me, and tortured me. I swear, those bitches were cannibals. So, I planned my escape on a piece of cloth I had ripped from my shirt. Three days later, I was finally free. Keep in mind, I was with those creatures for over two months before I escaped.

At least, until I met that bounty hunter who looked like he was eaten by a Sarlacc and came out the other end. I never caught his name, but boy was he an asshole.

He wanted me for information on Darth Vader. I had never heard of this 'Darth Vader' character, so he resorted to torturing me. I barely escaped with my life, and ran right into the path of a fleet of Resistance ships. They took me prisoner, and now I'm sitting on some planet in a cell.

Fun, right?

I have been in this cell for about about thirty five hours, I would think. Food in tiny portions has been delivered to me by droid. It seems like no one wants to go near me. Oh well, I guess it didn't matter too much, seeing as I'd been treated this way all my life. But why lock me up? It's not like I did anything wrong. Sure, I'm a bounty hunter, but those bitches are everywhere. It's not like you need to lock every one of us up.

The days I spent in this cell were long and boring. They just consisted of me sleeping, eating, scratching weird designs into the walls, and meditating. Yes, I could use the force to some degree. Those Nightsisters weren't completely useless.

I wish they had taught me more than they did, though. Really, the Nighsisters only taught me three things: some history about Dathomir, a 'light' side and a 'dark' side, and how to meditate using the force. To be honest, I forgot the history, and the whole 'light side' 'dark side' business felt like something I could honestly care less about. So, I focused on meditating. It was boring as hell, but at least I was getting good at it.

My meditation sessions were usually uneventful, except for those odd times when I had a vision. In the visions, the circumstances were always different, but the people and the outcome were the same every time.

I was always present, with my jet black hair, blue eyes, and small frame. And that damn bounty hunter was present as well. It was always the two of us ending up fighting one way or another. I would win. But then there would be another figure, a bigger, much more menacing one that would come from behind the bounty hunter's dead body.

This presence was completely, utterly black. Darkness seeped through its bones and infiltrated its mind. It was sickening. I would feel a sharp pain, and the blackness would swallow me whole. I'd wake up with a new cut that I would have to deal with myself, since the Resistance didn't offer prisoners medical care. Or maybe it was just me. Maybe they just didn't offer me medical care.

I told the Nightsisters about these visions during my stay at their.. residence. Their leader, Mother Talzin, told me not to worry, and I was only getting these visions because I was a 'force sensitive'. I've honestly never heard the term before, so I didn't think much of it, and I still don't. Just another stupid title for another stupid person.

The air in the cell was getting stuffy, and my skin started to feel clammy. Great, I thought. Why does it have to be so damn hot on this planet?  
I moved and tried to press my body against the slab of rock the Resistance called a bed, but to no avail. A real bed wouldn't do very well in this situation, either. The slab was cold, hard, and uncomfortable, but at least it was cooling me down. At least, until my body heat warmed it up, and I was back to square one.

Fantastic.

I have no idea how long I'm going to be in this godforsaken cell, but I hope it's not for much longer. Being the escaped slave, escaped prisoner, and bounty hunter that I am, you can only assume that I have places to be. Okay, okay, I'm not the best bounty hunter and I've barely made enough money to survive, but hey: no one cares. You're either in the business or you aren't.

Night approached, swift and powerful. Darkness enveloped my cell, and I started to feel the chills of the night. The Resistance didn't offer me any source of light, and the first night I spent in this cell I thought I was going to freeze to death. The damn slab bed thing didn't help either. Honestly, the Resistance couldn't have chosen a worse planet to make base on. It was so hot during the day, and so cold at night.

I found myself nicknaming this planet 'The Extreme Planet', since it went from one extreme (hot) to another extreme (cold) in one day. I lay on my slab of rock, my bare arms freezing. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of leggings, since I was used to Dathomir's climate. Such a mistake, on my part.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I eventually did. My slumber was, for the most part, dreamless, and also quite short. A guard appeared outside my cell and grabbed my arm, roughly jerking me awake. Pain blossomed from the site, and I scowled at the man. "Here to execute me?" I sneered. I had no obligation to these Resistance people, therefore no reason to be kind to them. They had been all but kind to me.

"Get movin', kid," he said in a gruff voice, taking out his blaster gun. "General Ben Solo would like to see you."  
Ben Solo, I mused. I had heard the name before, I just can't place when. When I didn't move, the guard grabbed my arm again and pulled me up, handcuffing my wrists behind me. He roughly pushed me forward, and I stumbled a little. The guard could care less as he pressed the tip of his blaster gun against my back.

We exited the cell, walking down a long, narrow hallway made completely of stone and lined with cells identical to mine. The only difference was, those cells were empty. I was the only prisoner. A million thoughts when through my head as we walked. Who is this General? What does he want with me? Why in the middle of the night? Am I going to die?

When we came to the end of the hallway, there was a spiral staircase leading up. The guard dug the end of the blaster into my back and I jerked forwards, stumbling up the steps. One foot in front of the other, I told myself. It's just one foot in front of the other.

We climbed the endless spiral staircase until it eventually opened up into another damn hallway. This one was unlike the last hallway, however, because it was completely white. Everything was white and clean up here, whilst everything was dark and dingy down there. The floor was so clean, I could see my reflection in it as I walked, and it was in that moment that I truly realized how ugly I was.

I had always known I was ugly, with my angular features, sharp nose, stormy blue eyes, and wavy black hair. What was even worse was my lack of large womanly features. My ass is tiny, as are my breasts. My skin is creamy and pale, and my body is small. I've always been smaller, and it's never worked to my advantage. And just adding to the ugliness of my features was the fact that I was so dishevelled-looking, since I've been captured at least twice in the last seventy two hours.

I tried to smooth out my hair as I walked, but it refused to lay flat. Eventually, I gave up, and the guard and I walked in silence. My feet were starting to ache, and my eyes were heavy with sleep. For once, I wished I was back in my cell on that rock slab bed. I felt my eyes closing, my body slowing down, and-

The guard hit me, hard, on the top of the head with his blaster. I jerked up, and turned to glare at him. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, realizing for the first time that my voice didn't sound right due to days of not using it. "Get movin', kid! No time to waste sleepwalking. The General's waiting!" the guard roared, his temper flaring. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

We eventually made it to a large wooden door, with a nameplate on it. Ben Solo-Organa, Resistance General, Grey Jedi, and Jedi Master, it read. Jedi Master, huh. Maybe that's how I've heard the name. And what in the hell is a 'Grey Jedi'?

The guard pushed open the door with a grunt, and shoved me forward. Caught off guard, I stumbled and fell, finding myself at the foot of a tall, pale man with curls of black hair framing his face. He had a strange aura emitting from his body. Something that was not completely light yet not completely dark.

"You can go now, Steve," he said in a calm, even voice, looking at the guard. "But, sir-" Steve started, but the General cut him off. "I can deal with her and whatever she throws at me," he said, and I noted that he didn't say her with any hate or disgust. He just said it like he'd say any other word.

The guard gaped at him as I stood up, brushing the lint from my clothing. "You can't be serious," he said. "She's dangerous! I've heard the council talking, General, and I know for a fact that she is dangerous!" The General raised an eyebrow. "You forget my power, sometimes, Steve. I am a Grey Jedi. Surely I can handle a bounty hunter. Besides," he added, "I don't plan on harming her."

The General's final statement had such a ring of authority to it that Steve thought it be best he didn't question his superior again. He quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. The General's dark brown eyes turned to me. I felt fear rise in my chest. If I screw up (which I probably will), this will be a situation I can't talk myself out of.

"Rather strange time for a meeting, isn't it?"

The General's voice caught me off guard. I stumbled and had to quickly regain my posture before replying, "Yes. Why did you request to meet with me at this time of day, or rather, night?" I knew I needed to be nice to this man. He obviously held a high place in not just the Resistance, but the galaxy itself. I had a strange feeling that if I was rude to him he would hunt me down and kill me. I shuddered at the thought as I sat down in a chair.

"Anonymity, really," came his reply. "I don't want the other residents to become.. disturbed by me bringing a prisoner into my office in the middle of the day." I raised an eyebrow. That surely would cause suspicion. But what would cause more suspicion is him bringing a prisoner into his office in the middle of the night. I decided not to voice my opinion.

"So, tell me your name," he said smoothly. "Not until you tell me yours," was my instinctual reply. He raised an eyebrow. "Very well. My name is a strange thing. Currently, I go by Ben Solo. But, I was someone else a time ago.." he trailed off.

"Okay, Ben, my name is Athena," I said hesitantly, afraid he was going to blast me to pieces. "Nice to meet you, Athena," was all he said. No whipping out his lightsaber, no shooting me with a blaster. I was mildly surprised.

After a few seconds of sitting in silence, I couldn't take it. The rage was already boiling inside of me. I burst out, "Why am I here? Locked up, freezing to death every night, having to deal with my own wounds that have been inflicted on me from my DREAMS. This is completely, utterly, unfair-"

"Wounds being inflicted on you from your dreams?" he said, cutting me off. "Yes," I seethed. When I turned to look over at him, he was gone. I spotted him standing next to one of the bookshelves that lined the walls of the room. He seemed to be searching intently. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" I asked, partly to spite him, and partly in general fear.

He didn't reply.

Now I was really getting worried. When the Nightsisters looked through books as intently as he was doing right now, they were usually going to preform some sort of ritual. "Ben?" I asked, the fear I felt in my chest colouring my voice. No, stop, I told myself. You cannot show fear. Fear is a weakness.

I cleared my throat and regained my posture. Ben shifted to the side, his eyes never leaving the bookshelf. He cocked his head to the side and picked out a large book bound in purple leather. I caught a glimpse of the front cover; it had a strange symbol on it. The symbol was sort of a mix between the sun and the moon, but deformed.. in a way.

Ben walked over and sat down opposite me. He placed the book on the table; it landed with a loud thud and a cloud of dust enveloped it before dispersing into the air. I stared at the purple book. There was no title, and it looked very old. I could feel something radiating off of it, some sort of power. It called for me to open it, to delve into its pages... if I could only just open it and see-

Ben's voice broke me out of my reverie. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, eyeing me. "Of course not. I'm just a bounty hunter. I am completely insignificant, and I have no idea whatsoever why you are being such an idiot, locking me up in a cell. What good comes of that? None," I said, raising my voice near the end. "You really don't know anything, do you," Ben said, mostly to himself. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. He motioned nonchalantly to the book.

"Why don't you take a look?"

I could feel the book calling to me, just waiting for me to open it. I didn't understand this strange power that was doing this, but I didn't care. All that mattered was me and the book. I reached for it, and felt the power hum. My long, thin, and crooked fingers brushed the top of the book and I felt an electric shock. I quickly grabbed the book, feeling the power hum through my body.

I opened the book and saw frail, yellowing pages that faintly smelled of sour milk. I skimmed the pages, drinking in the strange feeling of the power running through my body. It hummed in contentedness as I looked over the book, not reading anything. This book was clearly very old and very powerful. Whether I had the book for seconds or hours, I do not know. All I know is that I had the power, and then I didn't.

Ben had the book. I needed the book. The power grew hungry inside of me, except it wasn't the power. It was the menacing blackness of the last creature in my dreams.

"Give it back," I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine. My voice was usually clear and quiet; this voice was loud and menacing. Ben's eyes widened in fear as he clutched the book. "Give me the book, apprentice," said the voice. I wasn't even in control of myself anymore. The voice was taking control of me, blackness seeping into my bones.

"Come on now, Kylo Ren, give me the book," said the voice again. "Never," Ben whispered. "I killed you. You shouldn't be here." A low laugh rumbled from my, no, the creature's chest. "I never died, idiot boy. I have already relocated the other Knights, and am assembling them. You should have never left me, now you will face a fate worse than death," roared the voice, and Ben paled.

"You stay away from me and my family!" he cried. The creature roared, and the blackness pulsed within me. I felt a searing pain rip through my body and screamed, but I feared Ben didn't hear me. My vision went red, and I tasted copper in my mouth. My body crippled to the floor as the pain rocketed through it. I couldn't think straight, much less think at all, as I was overridden with pain.

I could faintly hear the voices of the creature and Ben. "I'm afraid it's too late for that," said the creature, and I felt the power of the book cringe in fear. And as soon as it all started, it was gone. The blackness left my body, but I felt something missing..

The book. I don't know how, but I could feel that it was gone. The last thing I saw was someone bursting into the room as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and darkness took me.


End file.
